


Dave's eyes

by KarkatVantabulous



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 04:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5115101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarkatVantabulous/pseuds/KarkatVantabulous





	Dave's eyes

Karkat sighed and tapped his fingers impatiently on the kitchen counter. He had been waiting for a certain human to return to his hive- er...apartment.

Karkat came here with the intention to surprise his human matesprit, or boyfriend as the humans called it. He planned to spend a nice evening watching shitty romance movies and eating his new favourite junk food, popcorn. But now it was dark out and all he wanted to do was go to his own home and sleep.

Suddenly the doorknob jiggled and in came Dave; ear buds plugged in, shades on, and a couple bags. Karkat ducked down behind the counter and heard Dave singing to himself.

"Yo white boy on the scene rocking Gucci sneaks. All I do is win. Ch-Ch-Charlie Sheen started out in '06 and revived the scene, so many mother fuckers wanna be like me. C-C-Came from the lowest of lows and rose to the top with a vision. My haters talking shit while washing dishes for a living, fuc-CKING HELL WHAT THE FUCK?!"

At that moment Karkat jumped up from behind his hiding spot and scared the living day light out of Dave. As Dave recovered his breath, Karkat stood there and smiled.

"Hey Fuckface. Took you long enough to finally come home." Dave raised an eyebrow in annoyance. Karkat thought he saw Dave roll his eyes as well but he couldn't really tell because of the dark shades the human always wears.

"It took me long to get home because," Dave said as he unpacked the bags, "I was out buying your goddamn popcorn and kool-aid and shitty romance novels. And I even bought myself some food." Dave slid a book towards Karkat along with a box of popcorn and several packets of kool-aid mix. Karkat picked up the book, read the title, and frowned.

"Hey! The Fault In Our Stars isn't a shitty romance! We went to go see it and you said you liked it!"

"I thought it was shitty and I thought you were talking about the movie theatre food." Dave teased as Karkat huffed as glares at him.

"Whatever..." Karkat sighed as he picked up his things. Dave smiled slightly and walked over to the troll, he wrapped his arms around him and hugged him, nuzzling his neck.

"C'mon Kar, I'm just messing with you." Karkat attempted to keep an angry face but couldn't when he was being this adorable.

"Fuck off you soggy pile of spoons..." Dave laughed lightly and kissed him.

"Love you too babe~. Now let me just get dressed and we'll have our date night at home." Dave kisses Karkat once more before going off to his room and shutting the door.

Karkat waited until he heard music coming from Dave's room, then he literally jumped over the counter. The Cancer troll quickly opened the box of popcorn and threw a bag into the microwave and turned it on, he then turned on the TV and practically ripped his shirt off, replacing it with one of Dave's shirt.

The door to Dave's room opened and loud music came pouring out. Dave slid into the living room in his scratched disc boxers and god tier shirt with his dark shades still on.

"Don't get it twisted, ballistic, characteristics when I rip shit intricate visions of infinite wisdom." Dave slid into the kitchen and opened up the microwave, took the bag of popcorn out and poured it into a bowl, "empirical spiritual lyrical very cool synonyms. In layman's terms I am the best you must agree I got that white boy swagger rappin' right down to a 'T'," he walked into the living room and set the bowl down on Karkat's lap who was trying his hardest not to laugh, "got my hands up on the throttle holding up a broken bottle read to cut you up and gut you like a fucking avocado. Desperado on the track in fact if I am gone tomorrow then my motto is no sorrow no apologies, just karma."

Dave turned down the lights, dimming the room so the TV light was on bright," don't get it twisted and delete me off your friends list stayin' busy tweeting hatred at me all up in my business," He sat down next to Karkat and took the bowl of popcorn," I'm getting kicks outta this shit like it was my sneakers, and the game fears me like a mother-fucking wife beater."

The human smiled and kissed his troll lover, who blushed and grabbed the bowl of the delicious movie snack out of his hands and I to his lap.

"Now are we going to watch the goddamn movie or are we going to sit here and waste our fucking time?"

"I'm not wasting time if my time is being spent with you Karkat~." Dave cooed as he kisses the blushing trolls cheek.

"J-Just shut up and turn the movie on asshat.." Dave laughed and turned the movie on. They watched the movie and occasionally the two would share little kisses.

About half-way thru the movie Karkat tapped on Dave's shades. "Aren't you going to take those glasses off? It's pretty fucking dark right now. And you aren't really supposed to wear shades inside unless you’re Terezi or Sollux or you're a douche."

"Well then I must be a douche cause I ain't taking off my shades."

"Dave...take them off."

"No."

"Dave..."

"No.."

"Dave you never take them off! Just take them off or I rip them off"

"Why rip off my shades when you can do the same things to my pants?"

"That's another thing! Whenever we do the do you never take them off! What the fuck is up with that?!"

"I don't take them off for reasons Kar."

"Like what?"

"Like maybe my eye colour is fucked up and I'm not comfortable without having my glasses on?" Karkat scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Have you seen Sollux? Or just out eyes in general? They're yellow around the iris. I'm pretty sure your eye colour being blue, green, or brown isn't fucked up."

"That's the thing Kar. They aren't blue, green, or brown. They're an unnatural colour, a freaky colour if you may."

"They can't be that bad..." Karkat argued as he reached for the glasses. Dave pushed Karkat's hand away and took the glasses off himself, revealing his deep red eyes. Karkat's eyes widened as he gasped quietly and stared into Dave's eyes.

"See? Told you. They're fucking horrible..and I'm a goddamn freak."

"Why?"

"Because this isn't a normal eye colour for humans..."

"....that isn't a normal blood colour for trolls either..." Dave glanced down at Dave in confusion.

"What...? Trolls all have weird blood colours.."

"But none so far like mine..." Karkat looked down and sniffed. "I have red blood Dave...just in case your brain couldn't process what I was saying..."

Dave looked at his boyfriend, and hugged him.

"Well you know what Karkat..."

"What..."

"That's pretty fucking rad."

"No...I'm a freak. You said it yourself.."

"You have red blood...I have red eyes....we're both freaks. We can be freaks together." Karkat looked up and smiled. Dave smiled back and cupped Karkat's face in his hands.

"I'd love to be a freak with you Dave Strider."

"And I, with you, Karkat Vantas." Dave leaned down and kissed his troll boyfriend.


End file.
